total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Peak
Crimson Peak is a 2015 American gothic romance film directed by Guillermo del Toro and written by del Toro and Matthew Robbins. The film stars Mia Wasikowska, Tom Hiddleston, Jessica Chastain, Charlie Hunnam, and Jim Beaver. Produced by Legendary Pictures and distributed by Universal Pictures, the film was released on October 16, 2015. Plot In 1887, Edith Cushing, the young daughter of wealthy American businessman Carter Cushing, is visited by her mother's ghost who warns her, "beware of Crimson Peak." Fourteen years later, Edith is now a budding author who prefers penning ghost stories to writing the romance novels that her editor wants. She meets Sir Thomas Sharpe, an English baronet who has come to the United States seeking investors, including Edith's father, for his clay-mining invention. Disdaining privileged aristocracy and unimpressed with Sharpe's prototype and previous failures to raise capital, Cushing rejects Sir Thomas' proposal. Edith mentions that Sir Thomas and his sister, Lucille, wear expensive but outdated and somewhat-frayed fashions. Shortly after, Edith once again is visited by her mother's spirit bearing the same warning. Sir Thomas intends to persuade Mr. Cushing to change his mind. However, when he and Edith become romantically attached, Cushing and Edith's childhood friend, Dr. Alan McMichael, disapprove. Mr. Cushing hires a private detective who uncovers unsavory facts about the Sharpes. Mr. Cushing confronts the siblings and bribes them into returning to England. As Cushing insisted, Sir Thomas cruelly ends his and Edith's relationship, but the next morning, sends her a note explaining his actions. Not long after, Mr. Cushing is brutally murdered, though his death is ruled accidental. Edith and Sir Thomas eventually marry and return to England. They arrive at Allerdale Hall, the Sharpes' dilapidated mansion, which sits atop a red clay mine. As Edith settles in, she finds that Lucille acts somewhat cold toward her while Sir Thomas remains physically distant. Edith is left confused and uncertain by their behavior. Gruesome ghosts begin appearing to Edith throughout the mansion. To help calm Edith, Sir Thomas takes her into town. After being snowed in for the night, they passionately consummate their marriage. Lucille angrily lashes out when they return the next morning, frightening Edith. By the time Sir Thomas mentions that the estate is also referred to as "Crimson Peak," due to the warm red clay seeping up through the snow, Edith is growing increasingly weaker and coughing up blood. Edith explores the mansion and begins piecing clues together. She discovers that Sir Thomas previously married three wealthy women who were fatally poisoned for their inheritances and realizes she, too, is being poisoned. She also discovers the siblings have had a long-term incestuous relationship, resulting in a sickly infant that died. Lucille murdered their mother after she discovered her children's incest. Sir Thomas inherited the family manor that, like many aristocratic estates of the era, is no longer profitable; the Sharpes are virtually penniless. The brother and sister began the "marriage and murder" scheme to support themselves and to fund Sir Thomas' inventions. Back in the United States, the detective that Mr. Cushing had hired tells Dr. McMichael what he uncovered about the Sharpes, including Sir Thomas' multiple marriages and Lucille's time in a mental institution. Realizing Edith is in danger, McMichael arrives at Allerdale Hall to rescue her. Lucille stabs him, then demands that Sir Thomas finish him off. Sir Thomas, who has fallen in love with Edith and does not want her harmed, inflicts a second, non-fatal stab wound to McMichael. He then hides McMichael in the cellar, saying he will protect Edith so that she and McMichael can escape. Lucille, jealous over Sir Thomas loving Edith and wanting to leave Allerdale with her, murders him in a rage. She then pursues Edith. Aided by Sir Thomas' ghost, Edith kills Lucille. Sir Thomas bids Edith a silent farewell as his spirit departs. Edith escapes with McMichael, and Lucille's ghost now haunts Allerdale. Cast *Mia Wasikowska as Edith Cushing *Jessica Chastain as Lucille Sharpe *Tom Hiddleston as Sir Thomas Sharpe, Bt. *Charlie Hunnam as Dr. Alan McMichael *Jim Beaver as Carter Cushing *Burn Gorman as Mr. Holly *Leslie Hope as Mrs. McMichael, Alan's mother *Sofia Wells as young Edith *Doug Jones as the Ghosts of Edith's Mother and The Dowager Lady Sharpe *Javier Botet as the Ghosts of Pamela, Enola and Margaret External links * Category:Films Category:2015 release Category:Horror Films